


Quite the sight!

by candy_belle



Series: Ice Pack [15]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Pack Bonding, hawk pack, shark pack, size queen alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: The Shark Pack host the Hawk pack during the ASG weekend, and Alex is one happy size queen much to the delight of of his Alpha pair.





	Quite the sight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is first thing I've written in ages, so bunnies are very fragile!! this is totally Darkangel0410's fault!! She got me thinking about the size differnce between Jumbo and Kitty and one thing lead to another!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Kaner couldn’t help smiling as he watched the Shark cubs bounce around ahead of them. The sharks pack were hosting the few members of the Hawks pack who had travelled to San Jose. It was only Kaner with Jonny and Alex tis year, everyone else elected to stay at home and enjoy the extended break. But there was no way Jonny would let Kaner come alone, and Alex had never been the AGS weekend and so he had tagged along, much to the delight of the alpha pairing.

The Skills evening had been fun and now as they headed back to the Sharks pack house to rejoin the others. Despite not wining his challenged, he had been pleased with his performance and he’s loved messing around with the other guys, especially all the cubs that had been running around the ice. He licked his lower, he hadn’t felt this relaxed and happy at an AGS for some time, plus he couldn’t wait to hear Jonny cooing over his efforts on the ice. He loved it when Jonny praised his hockey skills. Just thinking of Jonny made his lupine half puff up with pride and delight. 

Opening the door to the pack house, Pavs had to jump back out of the way, yelling, “Careful boys!,” as the cubs barrelled past the adults, through into the pack house. As the over excited boys disappeared down the stairs heading towards the den, Burnzie called, “No candy!” Neither of the boys replied to that call. Kaner grinned as the two dads exchanged resigned looks, all of them far too aware that the moment the cubs hit the den they would be grabbing some treats. 

Just as he was about to speak Kaner took a breath and reeled at the strength of the pheromones assaulting his sense. He took another longer sniff and small frown creased his forehead when he realised he could seem Jonny in the muddled mix. And not just any Jonny scent, that was aroused Jonny. With his frown deepening and a pout forming on his lips he followed his nose, brushing past Pavs, who look as confused as he did, and wandered into the large lounge that ran along one side of the massive pack house.

“What the…” he stopped dead in is tracks, eyes wide with surprise as he took in the scene before him.

Jumbo was lounging stark naked on a large leather lazy boy, with an equally naked and extremely warn out Alex sitting on his lap, while opposite them Jonny lay sprawled over the massive overstuffed sofa, wearing nothing but black jockeys that left nothing to the imagination.

“Peeks,” called Jonny, grinning soppily as he realised they were no longer alone.

“Should I ask?” queried Kaner, fighting to keep the annoyance out of his voice as his eyes flicked from the sofa to the chair and back again.

Jonny smirk at him, and without speaking reached out through their link, his lupine spirit rubbing against Kaner’s.

“Ummmm, guys?” asked Pavs slipping into the room past Kaner to stare at the chair Jumbo and Alex were sharing.

“Oh cool,” grinned Burnzie not the least bit bothered by either the sight or the smells assaulting his sense. “I’m getting a drink, anyone want anything?” he offered as he padded towards the kitchen, smiling to himself as he took in the scene.

Without breaking eye contact with Jonny, Kaner made a non-committal noise in response before asking, “Seriously what happened?”

“Nothing bad, babe,” soothed Jonny. He held a hand out and pulled Kaner on the couch. Rearranging his smaller mate into a position he was happy with, he rested his head against the damp curls and explained, “You what a size queen the Kat can be? Well, he’s not called Jumbo for nothing,” he nodded towards Jumbo, who gave a knowing grin in response. “He asked me if he could have a taster, the Kat was more than happy to oblige, and so, well,” he gave a salacious smirk, “Stuff happened.”

“Good stuff,” slurred Alex from where he was curled up against Jumbo. His head was resting on the big man’s shoulder and his hand was absently drawing patterns of Jumbos naked chest.

“You blissed out, kitty-kat?” chuckled Kaner his wolf chuffing in relaxed humours now that it knew his mate and pup were safe.

Alex hummed happily and shifted position, purposely rubbing himself against Jumbo’s skin.

“Stop it,” growled Jumbo playfully; the large hand fondly slapping and caressing Alex’s bare hip, “I’m not as young as I was. Give me a moment to catch my breath.”

“Aww,” mewed Alex snuggling into the warm embrace even more, “But I want more.”

Pavs swore & chuckled under his breath all at the same time. Shaking his head, knowing this could turn into a very long night, he headed off towards the kitchen needing the drink Burnzie has offered. As he passed the couch he reached out and patting Kaner on the shoulder, he observed, “They’re well matched. Jumbo loves taking smaller guys apart and it looks like your pup is in size heaven.”

“He’s a total size queen,” grinned Kaner, adding fondly, “But he’s a good pup as well. He’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” 

Twisting to look up at Pavs. Jonny winked salaciously at Pavs, grinning as the other captain laughed and shook his head before retreating to the kitchen, calling, “Burnzie we need to get food going, there are going to be some hungry mouths to feed soon”.

“Very hungry,” agreed Jumbo, one large hand reaching down to cup Alex’s face and tilted it up towards his own, loving the needy whine Alex gave as he nuzzled into the touch.

He paused, then with Kaner and Jonny both watching him, he mused, “I’m guessing you’re ready for a second round, hey little Kat?” before claiming the younger man’s mouth for a searing kiss.

Kaner swore softly and glaring at Jonny asked, “Is the rest of the show as hot as that kiss?”

“Hotter,” smirked Jonny, his hand already sliding over Kaner’s hip in a way that had the smaller man arching back again him.

“Awesome,” grinned Kaner twisting to capture Jonny’s mouth for a soft, loving kiss. 

A gasp from the other side of the room made them look over, both of them biting back whimpers as they realised Alex had rearrangements himself and was now riding Jumbo revers cowgirl style, loving it like the size queen he was. Kaner swore loudly and settled back into Jonny’s embrace, delighted that they had agreed to Alex coming with them for the ASG weekend after all.


End file.
